


Let me be your fortress

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, j2 tinhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Jensen looks at Jared for the first time. Ever.No surprises as to what happens next right?!





	Let me be your fortress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Jensen sang at JIBCon 2017 and pointed at Jared when he said- Let me be your Fortress.
> 
> Of course my tinhat also picks up so many other signals--- from aliens in this solar system and beyond. Yup. They all believe in J2 too :)

 

As Jensen sang that the song at JIBCon 2017 he remembered with perfect clarity the very moment that he had laid eyes upon perfection and joy in human form and the way his own fortress had crumbled to dust and been swept away into the ether.

Not a single molecule had remained.

Nothing whatsoever that could protect his fragile and passionate heart.

All those walls he had been putting up all his young life---all the soldiers that guarded the doors 24/7, the barbed wire at every corner, the sheer distance he put between himself and the rest of the world through deep moats swimming with fearsome sharks-----everything had all disappeared as easily and permanently as someone blowing dust off an unused book.

 

Jensen had found himself standing there, his heart turning and twisting in the wind, in freefall…….towards the boy with the dimpled smile and the floppy long hair, sweetness and delight radiating from his very being.

Jensen had been as likely to escape as a moth from a flame, as likely to wander off as the Earth from its orbit around the Sun and as capable of going back to what he had been as the universe could have reversed the Big Bang.

 

This was always meant to be.

And their entire lives had been moving relentlessly down the road towards this very moment. This single golden moment. Suspended like a drop of amber on the tree of life.

When the moment finally arrived, Jensen found himself alarmingly vulnerable, his feelings as naked as the original sin. Utterly defenseless and overwhelmed with desperate longing.

But instead of running away and hiding, all he wanted to do was fall on his knees.

He wanted to worship at the altar of this new god. He wanted to merge his very atoms with him. He wanted to pour himself into the sea green eyes that looked at him from under those precious bangs.

He wanted to hold him and have him and love him the way no one had ever loved anyone before. He wanted to feel him and taste him and rejoice in him. He wanted to hide him away and protect him from everyone else. He wanted to mark him as his own.

He wanted to name a religion after him and be his only devotee.

.

.

Then he heard a voice talking to him, a shy smile putting a lilt in the words.

“Hi! I am Jared. Where is everyone else?”

Jensen took a breath and lived an entire lifetime in it.

“It’s just us.” He replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://random-fireworks.tumblr.com/post/161039013360/what-a-wild-j2-weekend


End file.
